User talk:LW6W
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:LW6W! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:DizzyDog Gallery Images Hey LW6W, Thank you for your continued contributions to the Wiki. I rolled back the Human Flesh Gallery as the images were rather excessive. It's cool to have a few on there highlighting parts of the episode, but taking a screenshot virtually every second is overkill and stretches the Fair Use here. If people want to see that much of the episode, then they should watch it. -Startug - Always happy to help! 21:45, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Okay fair enough. I used an auto screenshot program to do it so it wasn't really much of my time. I wanted to ask, if I where to update the screenshot pages that were lacking, what would be a good amount of screenshots to add? -LW6W 23rd Februrary 2018 20:12 :4 to 5 more would not be bad, but I believe DizzyDog should have further say on it. :-Startug - Always happy to help! 17:13, March 1, 2018 (UTC) images I've read into it and it appears that thumbnails can't preview images that are larger than 12.5 million megapixels, those image dimensions for those that aren't showing are larger than other images. That wasn't decided by me or Startug, they were just how big they were when we got them from FoxFlash. I could have sworn those larger images were showing before but apparently they aren't showing because they are too big. It's not that they've been removed.DizzyDog (talk) 12:01, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for letting me know. I figured they hadn't because they were still showing up perfectly fine, minus the whole fact that the images were large on my profile. If you want I could help out by replacing the images with the same ones but smaller which should remove the error message entirely. Need to be careful, these images are direct from Fox's press department, though they are from episodes that have long since aired I think that it's a slight breach of copyright and could result in my account being suspended. As I said, I'm sure they worked before but my research shows that images larger than 12.5 megapixels won't display. I'll look into it a little more and if nothing comes of it we'll talk about making these images visible again.DizzyDog (talk) 12:32, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Understandable and I believe you as they were working before yesterday. Maybe something happened with wikia in general, that may be why the images stopped working but I don't know for sure. Let me know what you want me to do if anything to help out. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1431449#4 A good update, it seems that the 12.5 megapixel thing didn't always work and now it is. They have said they are aiming to increase the pixel size as source images are continuing to increase.DizzyDog (talk) 17:06, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Episodes Nearly everywhere uses broadcast order. Information sites, Hulu, iTunes, Amazon, the DVDs, overseas airings all use it so I'm just going with what was set up here when I joined quite a way into the series. I think production order should be acknowledged more but there are also some inconsistencies that have come about due to episodes not being aired before certain dates. DizzyDog (talk) 17:58, April 20, 2018 (UTC) I mean for just watching purposes, not for the actual wikia page order. Everyone will just watch what they're given on these sites and on the dvds, they won't bother to check if there are any inconsistencies. It would be awkward to tell all to watch them out of broadcast order when it's used everywhere.DizzyDog (talk) 18:33, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Yeah I guess you have a point and the continuity issues seem to happen very rarely so I guess it's fine. Pro Tiki/Con Tiki The problem with this episode is the way the tab template is written, it thinks that Con Tiki is a subpage because of the slash preceding it. It isn't unique to this episode, I shortened the titles of the Season 4 finale two-parter because of it. DizzyDog (talk) 18:18, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Good news though. I did manage to fix it for the sub pages but not the main title page itself. Update I have decided to title the page for "Pro Tiki/Con Tiki" using an alternative slash character so that the subpage code doesn't think that Con Tiki is a subpage of Pro Tiki. I've also added spaces either side to get rid of the overlay effect this different slash character has. All links to the page should include "|Pro Tiki/Con Tiki" after the link to display the correct title of the episode on all pages and any use of the " " template should be overridden or not used. Also you can link using the correct title because there are redirects in place to save having to rewrite every link to it. DizzyDog (talk) 12:13, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Songs Thanks for the lyrics update, I've been at war with what to do with them, been thinking about making individual pages for them but it's a lot to do and some songs are insignificant. DizzyDog (talk) 16:31, May 24, 2018 (UTC) No problem. As I was scrolling through I noticed there were a couple from the credits that are missing. I could add those too, if you're interested. To name the few I saw were Cheer Up, Sleepy Gene and The Trouble with Doubles. LW6W (talk) 23:57, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Mi Missing table reads Thanks for that, there are 22 unaired episodes that have been table read, 1 from production season 7 and the rest should all be production season 8 as it got confirmed that it's having extra episodes and there have been 21 reads for that season coming after the first five that aired last season making it 26 and reads are stopped until fall meaning it may be a break before production season 9 starts.DizzyDog (talk) 12:45, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Production codes I think they do actually do the tables reads in production order but I don't like guessing them (There was once a code discrepancy on the online catalog). I figured out "Bed, Bob & Beyond"'s date because the screenplay was completed in February which would have only come after the recording sessions post-table read and all the other unaired episodes whose table reads were before then had been announced. I don't even know which of "If You Love It so Much, Why Don't You Marionette?" or "What About Blob?" was read first so I used alphabetical order which happened to also be the order in which the covers were found. Since their reads were back-to-back I decided to put them where the blank slots were meaning there's now a nearly correct running of unaired episodes in table read order. Alright thanks for letting me know anyway. I have the episodes written out in a notepad on my computer in production order, which is what I used to move them into those seasons. I have put the codes in my pad, but if anything changes and when we know for certain, I'll update them. LW6W (talk) 23:06, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, you can speculate, I do too. I stopped predicting which seasons episodes will air in as they can be so inconsistent, who would've guessed "The Taking of Funtime One Two Three" will be airing more than a year after the episode that succeeds it in production order.DizzyDog (talk) 23:10, July 20, 2018 (UTC)